lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bree Davenport
Bree Davenport is the sister of Adam and Chase. She is one of the main characters. She is the middle child, and is a sterotypical teenage girl. She possess the power of super speed. She is played by Kelli Berglund. Personality She is a typical teenage middle-child girl. She likes talking on cellphones and has crushes on boys. She likes talking to her friend Kaitlyn and giving her misguided boyfriend advice. She is also somewhat irresponsible, sassy, uncaring and often overreacts to situations but is still kind and deeply cares about her family. In Drone Alone, Bree's personality temporarily changed when she tried to go to New York and ended up in New Jersey and she becomes sassy. Powers *'Super Speed': Bree runs so fast, she can't be seen by others. *'Super Jump': When something is in Bree's way, she can jump over it easily. She's able to jump onto ceilings. *'Sonic Cyclone': When Bree spins around fast enough, she can make a sonic cyclone. (Mission Invisible) *'Vaccum Generation': Bree can run in circles fast enough, Bree can create a vaccum, sucking small objects inside. (Spy Fly) *'Mental Navigation System': Bree can tell where to go when she uses her super speed. *'Speed Talking': She can talk super fast. She explained the plot of an episode in "2" seconds. (Chore Wars/Mission Invisible) *'Speed Typing': Bree can type at rapid speeds, and according to her, she can type all words in a minute. (Dude, Where's My Lab?) *'Wall Sticking': She can stick to walls like Spider-Man, but is still affected by gravity. (Mission Invisible) *'Super Agility': She can rapidly respond to change by adapting its initial stable configuration. *'Vocal Manipulation': In the episode Bro Down, it was revealed that Bree can manipulate her vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects. This is her secret ability (Bro Down) (See Misson Space) *'Enhanced Strength': Although nowhere near her brother Adam's level, Bree's strength is enhanced, she can carry both her brothers at once. (Chip Switch) *'Super Durability': Lasers that can kill normal people only stun her. * Martial Arts: Even though not as strong as Adam and Chase, she still knows marital arts, like when she flipped Chase.(Robot Fight Club) Glitches *'Uncontrollable Navigation': When she gets nervous she runs around randomly. (Leo's Jam) *'Scrambled Navigation': Her mental navigation system is messed up when exposed to the LEMP. (Drone Alone) *'Disabled Joints/Disabled Muscles/Numbing Tongue/Uncontrollable Movement': When exposed to neurothroxin Bree goes through this and if not cured in 24 hours it becomes permanent. *'Uncontrollable Voice Manipulation': When Bree gets nervous, when she talks, she will say things in different random voices and noises. Temporary Powers *Super Smarts (Chip Switch only) *Super Strength and Heat Vision (Chip Switch only). Gallery To see Bree's gallery click here Trivia *She stole Adam's ePod and made fun of his playlist with Taylor Swift's music. *Bree is the second of the "Lab Rats" to show off her Bionics (super speed) in the pilot episode. (The first of them being Adam). *She has said she wants to go to Paris. *Bree has been to New Jersey. *The first non-Davenport person she associates with is Kavan, the boy she hit with a basketball on her first day of school, and soon develops a crush on him. *She has a crush on a boy that sits next to her in chemistry, Ethan, and has more recently shown to be his girlfriend. *Bree has a hard time with walking in high heels. *In "Chip Switch" and "Chore Wars," Bree says that she'd take super speed over Chase's super smarts any day. *She has wanted for Adam and Chase to live in Mr. Davenport's warehouse, because its where he keeps all of his explosive chemicals. *She doesn't know who Santa is along with Adam and Chase (Bionic Birthday Fail). *She has never had a real birthday party before. *She can perform the national anthem with her armpit (Smart and Smarter). *Her star sign is Sagittarius. *She passed out when she first discovered nail polish. *She seems to like annoying her brothers, but still loves them. *Bree has the color red on her chip (Chip Switch). Category:Davenport Family Category:SuperHumans Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Inventions Category:Students Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:A to Z Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Main Character Category:Bionic Category:Articles with spelling errors Category:Teen Category:Lab Rats Category:Character Category:Female Category:Main character